


In the library lies a revelation

by Feztopus



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Emotional Constipation, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: Binged the whole show in two days, thought about threesomes for a week, binged the show again, wrote some porn.Sypha sees the boys kissing and realises they're not going to be able to avoid this conversation. Trevor is not used to interrogating his feelings. Everyone in this basement library is very horny.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	In the library lies a revelation

She'd been buried in research for so long that her eyes stung. The shape of an idea was starting to come together, and a walk would help, so Sypha got up, stretched, and padded towards the centre of the hold's library. 

A tiny movement on one of the suspended walkways caught her eye, and she paused to see that Trevor and Alucard were leaning on a handrail above her, looking out over the space. 

She smiled. They were actually talking. Alucard said something and she heard Trevor chuckle in response, then bump Alucard with his shoulder and stay pressed up against him. 

Alucard leant into it, dropped his nearside arm and turned toward Trevor. Sypha couldn't see his face, but saw Trevor start, then begin to open his mouth to respond only to be interrupted with a kiss. 

He froze, then melted into it. Alucard pulled away and Trevor looked at him in wonder then pulled him back. 

She'd kissed both of them in the last few days herself and couldn't help imagining how they might be feeling as she turned back towards her books. Alucard had been gentle, almost chaste until a scrape of her own teeth on his lip emboldened him. Trevor was firmer, eager to explore, all roving tongue and hard hands. 

The thought of both of them made her shiver. 

She would have waited until there was a breakthrough in the research before talking to them but this… it wasn't a complication as such, but it forced her hand. She was not going to let them go into mortal danger against Dracula keeping secrets like this. 

***

"Trevor! Alucard! I've found something!” Sypha called out to the gloomy library. 

When they came running, she led them into a relatively enclosed space among the bookshelves, then brought her hands up, raising walls of ice to close off the exits. 

Both men immediately changed their stance, ready to fight. 

"Sypha what's going on?!" Trevor demanded. 

She looked from one to the other, drew herself up to her full height and said;

"We need to talk." The fighting stances dropped but Trevor and Alucard both looked, if anything, more worried. 

"I saw you two up there last night." She said, gesturing towards the walkway. 

"Ah, well you see -" Alucard began, but she put up a hand to cut him off. 

"I've kissed you both. We need to talk about how we feel, and what we want. I'll go first…" She inhaled, looked each of them in the eye, steeled herself;

"I… I really care for you both… if I had my way it would be both… and I will not even think of choosing between you. So. Who's next?" 

Alucard had visibly relaxed.

"I feel that what you've said reflects my feelings. And I apologise, Sypha, that my actions have made you feel you might have to choose." 

"Thank you Alucard." he took a half-step toward her, then turned to Trevor. 

Sypha mirrored him.

"Trevor… how do you feel?" 

"I uh… You're both… but this isn't how I usually…" he trailed off.

Alucard put a hand on Sypha's arm. 

"I think we can give him some time to think?" She nodded her agreement. Taking a breath, she gestured the ice walls out of her way and wandered off into the stacks.

"You're precious to us Trevor. I’ll be here if you want to talk anything through.”

***

Trevor had drifted away from the usual spots when he looked for somewhere to sleep that night. It had been so long since anyone had shown him genuine affection that he could barely see the size and shape of how he felt himself. On the walkway after Alucard kissed him he’d tried to explain what a wreck he was, but hadn’t been able to say anything but;

“You were more right about me when you hated me”

He’d tried to tell Sypha she deserved better and she’d refused to accept it, telling him he was better than he thought.

Incredible, frankly, that two people who were otherwise so competent could have made this mistake.

He slept fitfully and only for a few hours. He lay awake in the gloom and listened to the old floorboards creak and the air currents move. 

There was something else... that noise wasn’t the boards or the air currents. That was a voice. A sharp intake of breath and a soft sigh. 

That was Sypha. A deeper exhalation followed it and Trevor realised with a jolt that she was  _ with _ Alucard. He swore quietly. He was frozen in indecision between getting as far away as possible or staying put. He didn’t know which was torturing himself more. 

All he could hear now was soft, deep breaths, getting slowly faster. 

He couldn’t help but imagine what was happening. She might be sat astride Alucard’s hips, cradling his head against her breast, hands in his hair as they moved together.

Something clenched in the pit of Trevor’s stomach. 

For the first time in forever he didn’t just push the feeling away, but looked at it.

Another gasp out of the dark. The feeling wasn’t… jealousy exactly. He wasn’t happy that he was missing out on whatever they were doing over there, but only because he wanted to be touched like that. Like each of them had when they were alone but - together. 

He was so frightened and he couldn’t even name what frightened him. Some of the fears probably even contradicted each other. Was being entangled with the first people to actually take care over him since the Belmont family was exiled more or less frightening than going back to being filthy and drunk and alone?

“What a stupid fucking question.” He muttered to himself. “Trevor  _ fucking _ Belmont, everyone.”

There was a moment of absolute stillness out in the cavernous space, followed by panting.

With at least the beginning of a resolution to his emotional turmoil, Trevor became aware that his cock was painfully hard. He found himself hoping Alucard had had a good view as Sypha came, and that made him imagine how she might look at that moment. How she might sound if she wasn't trying not to be heard. 

He rubbed the heel of his palm over his breeches and exhaled. If he wanted to get any more sleep tonight this would probably have to be dealt with. At least there was ample inspiration to work with. A couple of long, firm strokes. What would Alucard’s hand feel like? Smoother than Trevor’s own, certainly. He increased his pace. Then maybe Sypha would be above him, warm and yielding, and… he might need practice to not just lose it as soon as they began to touch him. Right now he just wanted relief, and thought of being clutched between them, moving in concert, hands clinging on to one another. He spilled over his hand with a grunt. 

As for everything else, that would have to wait until morning. 

***

Trevor found Alucard looking over a case of assorted magical artifacts. 

“May I interrupt?” he asked.

“Mm.” Alucard plucked an amulet from the jumble. “Most of your ancestors seemed to know how to take care of the collection but  _ this _ shouldn’t be stored with things it can draw energy from.” He placed it on a shelf away from the case then looked Trevor over. “What can I help with?”

“I um. I think I overheard something last night.” 

“I know.” Alucard said softly. He moved as if he was about to say something but stopped, and simply looked at Trevor.

“I… I still think you’re both mad to want me at all. Let alone when you can have each other - but - I do know that choosing to be alone again when I could have two of the most brilliant people I’ve ever met by my side would be madder. So. That’s my thoughts, I suppose.”

In the tiniest sliver of a moment Alucard had moved around the display case to Trevor’s side and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his face against Trevor’s and exhaled heavily. 

“May I kiss you?”

Trevor turned in his arms to face him and breathlessly replied.

“Yes, please.”

A long moment of tangled mouths later they broke for breath.

“We need to tell Sypha!” Trevor said.

“I hope it’s good news.” Sypha was leaning against a bookcase, watching them.

“Have you been there long?” Trevor dropped one hand from Alucard’s shoulders and turned toward her.

“A little while.” She smiled. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

“I - I’m yours. Both of yours. I think you’ll fucking regret it but -”

She shook her head as she moved closer to them. 

“Your self esteem needs work, but we’re here for you.” She took Trevor’s hand.

“Tell her what you said about last night.” Alucard had shifted himself behind Trevor, and put a hand on his waist. Sypha’s big blue eyes looked up at him, as open as the sky. He swallowed hard.

“I may have. Overheard something?”

She blushed, shifted her gaze to Alucard.

“You said you heard something…”

“I could hear your heart racing.” Alucard’s voice had an edge to it and Sypha’s expression had taken on a glint of wickedness. 

“ _ Oh shit. _ ” Trevor quietly, vehemently swore. “You could hear  _ everything. _ ” His face felt so hot but they were both touching him like they still wanted him, so it couldn’t be that embarrassing, could it?

“I narrated it all for her.” Alucard kissed his ear.

“Tell us what you were thinking about?” Sypha was pressed right against Trevor now, and ran her hand down his ribs. 

“Only if you tell me what you actually did.” Trevor felt so lightheaded he was amazed he was still on his feet. 

“We fucked, Belmont.” Alucard purred into his ear. Trevor whimpered.

“I think he wants more detail than that, Alucard.”

“ _ I _ think I’m going to faint if you don’t let me sit down.” Trevor gasped. Alucard’s arm wrapped around his waist, and he felt their feet momentarily lift from the floor before the both of them sank down to a seated position. 

“I could demonstrate, now you’re down there.” Sypha said, and dropped one knee beside Trevor’s legs, and the other between them. “I rode him, Trevor.” The second knee moved over his thigh and she pressed herself against his hips. Trevor knew she’d be able to feel his erection against her and trembled.

“That’s what I was imagining.” he whispered.

“She’s incredible.” Trevor could hear that Alucard was grinning behind him and noticed that he was gently rubbing his own erection against the small of Trevor’s back. One hand buried itself in Trevor’s hair and tugged, tilting his head back and giving him a thrill of pain.

Sypha rolled her hips. Trevor couldn’t think of a time he’d ever been this turned on while everyone involved was clothed. He was so overwhelmed, he could feel tears beginning to prick his eyes.

“Would someone please fuck me?” he whimpered. Sypha looked at him like she was about to swallow him whole, then moved her eyes to Alucard.

“I’d like to sit on his face.” She said; “Do you think you might give me something to watch while I’m there?”

“I think I can manage that.”

“How does that sound to you, Trevor?” He nodded.

Alucard moved out from behind him and guided him to lie down. He’d shed his coat and left it on the floor to cushion Trevor’s head, and as he unlaced his own clothes he directed Trevor to do the same. 

“Let’s not keep our lady waiting now”

Sypha threw off her cloak, tunic, and leggings and pressed herself against Alucard for a brief kiss. She got on her knees above Trevor’s head and ran her hands across his now bare chest. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She said, tracing the lines of an old scar with a fingernail. “Are you ready for me?”

“Please.” Trevor replied. As she shifted into position, Alucard placed himself between Trevor’s thighs, his own cock in his hand. The other reached out to stroke Trevor, who moaned and wriggled. 

Trevor’s view enclosed as Sypha lowered herself onto his open mouth. He hummed happily into her and she sighed. He felt Alucard move and adjust his thighs, heard him spit into his hand, then the half-vampire’s cock was pressed against Trevor’s own and he’d started to slide the saliva-slicked hand over them both. 

“Ahh, tell me how he feels Alucard.” Sypha panted. 

“I can feel his pulse pounding through him; he’s so excited; aaah; is he getting you close, dear?”

“Mmmmm; so close. Do you want me to come on your face, Trevor?”

Trevor hummed his assent and redoubled his efforts. In response, her moans became more frequent. He’d put his hands on her hips, to brace her, but now they seemed there more just to have  _ something _ to hang on to.

Sypha came, convulsing, on Trevor’s face. Trevor came all over his own stomach. Alucard, almost growling, came on to Trevor’s stomach, his own hand, and the floor. Shaking and panting, they found their way to lying alongside one another, pressed in close to share the rolled up coat pillow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Probably you shouldn't fuck while you wait for the potential third in your relationship to make their mind up but sometimes it's the end of the world and you just want some comfort.
> 
> Also, I've been in this fandom for five minutes but the fact so many of us agree that Trevor is a needy bottom who wants to be teased makes me feel very seen.


End file.
